


Watching Him While He Sleeps

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto watches Jack while he sleeps<br/>He wonders about his partner's dreams<br/>And gets a surprise when Jack opens up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him While He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another old one. But I love this and I don't do many first p.o.v stories so this is special xxx

If only he knew how peaceful he looks when he sleeps. That smile. Enough to break hearts. What does he dream about behind those eyelids? Probably about him, about his travels with the Doctor. Does he ever dream about me? Will he ever dream about me? Why should he? I'm nothing special. The Doctor travels in time, saves lives … Isn't human.

"You'll go again, Jack, back to him. I know you will." I whisper, watching Jack's eyes flutter, listening to the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

**_I wanna know_ **

**_Who ever told you_ **

**_I was letting go_ **

**_Of the only joy_ **

**_That I have ever known_ **

**_Boy, they were lying_ **

"Will you ever stay? Will I ever be good enough for you, Jack? Do you even love me?"

**_So you should know_ **

**_This love we share_ **

**_Was never made to die_ **

**_I'm glad we're on this_ **

**_One way street just you and I_ **

**_Just you and I_ **

"Yes." Jack mumbles in his sleep.

"Yes, Ianto, I do." He whispers again.

"Jack." I nudge him gently.

No response.

I let my mind drift, imagining what life without the aliens, and Torchwood, and the Doctor would be like.

**_I'm never gonna say goodbye_ **

**_Causr I never wanna see you cry_ **

**_I swore to you my love would remain_ **

**_And I swear it all over again_ **

**_And I I'm never gonna treat you bad_ **

**_Cause I never wanna see you sad_ **

**_I swore to share your joy_ **

**_And your pain_ **

**_And I swear it all over again_ **

"Ianto."

I ignore it, its just my mind playing tricks.

"Ianto."

There's a gentle hand on my arm, knocking me from my thoughts.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." I lie.

"Liar." He smiles that smile, my smile.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I was dreaming, wanna know what it was about."

"No, it's fine." I reply, turning to face the wall.

God, I sound like a jealous school girl, that's awful.

"Hey, Yan."

"Mmm."

"Hey, look at me." He replies, sitting up to turn me round to face him.

"What's up, Jack?"

"My boyfriend is upset with me and I have no idea why. That's what's up."

"Sorry." I mumble, hating myself for my cruelty towards him.

I look down at the bed, instead of at him, I know I've hurt him.

"Hey, look at me. I had a great dream. I think you'll like it." He gives that cheeky grin with a suggestive tone.

How can I resist, he knows I can't.

"Go on then."

"It's cheesy."

"Just go."

"Well, I dreamed me and the Doctor flew off in the TARDIS off into the sunset."

"Riiightttt." I smile.

"Ianto, I love you. Yeah, I loved the Doctor, once. But he left me. Then I started travelling with him again. During the year that never was, where the Toclafane attacked Earth, it made me realise that I can't live without you. Same as when the Daleks and Davros stole Earth. Why do you think I came back? You're the one that I want."

I giggle, remembering the song 'You're The One That I Want' from the film Grease.

"What?"

"That last line was so cheesy."

Jack smiles, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it.?"

"So what was this dream?"

"It was me and you, we got married, well, got a civil partnership."

"Seriously?" I can't believe it.

"Yeah."

"So who asks who?"

"I can ask you, if you want."

"Okay."

"So … is that a yes?"

"Well, if you want me."

"You still don't get me, do you?" He smiles, leaning in to kiss me.

**_The more I know of you_ **

**_Is the more I know I love you_ **

**_And the more that I'm sure_ **

**_I want you forever and ever more_ **

**_And the more that you love me_ **

**_The more that I know_ **

**_Oh that I'm never gonna let you go_ **

**_Gotta let you know that I_ **

**_I'm never gonna say goodbye_ **

I let him, let him wrap me in his arms, let him pull me back against the bed, let him … Well, that would be telling.

"You okay?" He asks me, an hour later.

"I'm great." I smile contently, snuggling closer to him.

He pulls me closer and kisses my hair.

I smile again, listening to the rhythmic beat of Jack's heart.

"I love you."

"I know you do, Jack. I love you too."

"I know you know but I don't wanna waste the words."

"Okay." I reply, not knowing exactly what to say.

**_I swore to you my love would remain_ **

**_And I swear it all over again_ **

"I might go back to him, the Doctor, but only because its an adventure. I don't love him anymore. You should come with us some time, if he comes back, that is. I know he would like to meet you again, in person. And in answer to your question, you're not good enough for me, you're too good. I wouldn't take me back."

"Nice save."

"Yeah, and it's been a nice wait for someone like you, too, Ianto."

"Thanks and I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what to do?"

"Sleep. It's … three am." Jack replies, leaning over to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Okay."

"Sleep tight, babe."

"Babe?"

"Sorry."

"Night, babe." I chuckle, kissing him reassuringly.

"Night. baby." Jack smiles at me, a loving look in his eyes.

**_Some people say_ **

**_That everything has got_ **

**_Its place in time_ **

**_Even the day must_ **

**_Give way to the night_ **

**_But I'm not buying_ **

**_Cause in your eyes_ **

**_I see a love that burns eternally_ **

**_And if you see how_ **

**_Beautiful you are to me_ **

**_You'll know I'm not lying_ **

I snuggle closer, if that's possible and I can feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Night, cariad, sleep tight."

I feel Jack kiss my hair again.

I make a noise that can only be described as a content sigh. It's obvious, as I am content, in my Captain's arms.

**_And I swear it all over again_ **


End file.
